


We are best friends. You are right.

by TrashBirdMan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, xigmar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBirdMan/pseuds/TrashBirdMan
Summary: Two Nobodies share a treat together. Short.





	We are best friends. You are right.

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble for a friend, and for me to test out this website. Don't be surprised if I get any of their characterization wrong, because in all honesty I know KH kinda little. May write more if I become familiar, or if I feel up to it at all.

  It was this boring place again. About the only reason why they came to this dreadful world was for two things: food, and missions. Mostly the latter. Some of the younger fellows in the organization, young by Nobody standard's anyways, were the ones who were coming to Twilight Town on an off-mission basis – not him. What was so important? Hell if he knows. There's been largely unsubstantiated rumors about some mysterious happenings going on, darkness – the usual Nothing to really knock his socks off. Whatever was important for boss was important to him, and he seemed more concerned about this weird castle more than a town out in the middle of nowhere. He couldn't blame anyone for coming here. It was either this nothing-town, or an actual world of nothing. Man, the castle was still the weirdest.

  Right, he remembered why he came here now. It was flower-boy! The Nobody had just about arrived on train when it occurred to him. Why train? Because it was the only cheap way of getting here. They weren't about to lend an assassin a spaceship so he can meet up with his good-for-nothing-comrade, not that he told him why he was heading to twilight town for any reason in particular. Rosebud just said it was important. Whatever, he wasn't going out of his way for him anyways. He had nothing else to do today. The only problem he did have with coming here that the train ride were coming right out of his own pocket, so in away Mister Flower was the one responsible for running him broke.

  Everyone of the wooden doors to the empty train opened the moment it screeched to a halt. The assassin, who had come awfully close to falling asleep in his empty car, took about five of the seats as he lied around like some worthless sack. The sudden scream of the car's brakes came both as a relief, and a mild nuisance. The train ride was over, he had to get up whether he felt like or not. With a kick of his legs he sprung to his boots, making sure to double back before he went anywhere to see if his silly coat hadn't gotten snagged between the cushions. Thankfully, it hadn't, and he was free to go.

  The station was your usual affair. Several long, metal struts ran the interior, and the roof was something of a cross between a sheet-metal shack and a greenhouse. The constant, orange twilight seeped through and clad the building in a rustic aura. With it's fancy, spherical lampposts, it nearly looked too good for the town it harbored behind it's ticket booth. Once onto the platform he head towards the entrance right until a delicious sight put a halt to his tracks.

  Spotted just a couple meters behind the corner leading to freedom was a vending machine, usually nothing of important, but an hour train ride was enough to get anyone dry. He could really go for something, anything other than drinking from the town's tap. He quickly realized his predicament when sauntered up the soda machine that not only was everything off-brand, when he unzipped his coat and dug into his secret pockets beneath its black linen, he found out just how broke he was. Not a single cube of munny was to the sharpshooter's name.

  That's when in his parched frustration he got an idea.

  Looking over at the booth, around him, and trying to listen for any footsteps outside, not a soul seemed to be around other than the husk-without-a-heart. Xigbar dug into the very same pocket, slowly withdrawing one of his sharp shooters, and then proceeded to fire not one but two bolts into the blasted machine. The first ripped straight though it's plastic exterior, the second must have hit something underneath there because a whole river of cans poured out its gaping wound. He didn't even think, he stuffed the arrowgun away, grabbed whatever can was rolling out of there and gracefully swerved around the corner. He cracked it open, taking a sip as he passed through the quiet ticket booth without a hitch.

  Lemon-lime. Better than having to drink orange again.

  Soon as he got out the front doors he didn't need to look far to find the boy. In the big, empty square which should be in the station's shadow weren't it not for the constant twilight in twilight town – who would've guessed, was him, Marluxia. Flower-boy sat on the ledge furthest from the station's glass doors, dangling his legs off the ledge which overlooked the shores below him. In the hooded nobody's distant hands were two somethings, but most surprising of all was his scythe, carelessly left on the ground behind in him full view of anyone who wanted to stab in the back.

  Xigbar traipsed up to the fellow nobody, dodging around the weapon as he took another swig from his can before tossing it aside. He greeted the nobody at a distance with exaggerated, but open arms.

  “Well, what are we doing here? Didn't think you'd come all the way to twilight town.” he took his place a good meter away with one leg dangling, and the other supporting him on his precarious seat, “So what's the deal flower-boy, bored of the boss' work? Lemme tell you: it only gets worse!”

  “I didn't think you'd come.” his frankly overgrown hair dangled beyond the edges of his coat's thick black hood, “Well, that's a start at least. Our newest member, you know him don't you, Roxas? Well he's told me a few times about here, what nice things it has.”

  Where as he had a can in his hand a minute earlier, Flower-boy reached over and shoved something cold into his gloves. Immediately thinking this was a trick, Xigbar backed off not before realizing what it was. A stick of hard ice-cream.

  “Sorry Rosebud.” he looked it over with one good eye, “I'm more of a lime Nobody.”

  “What a shame, I thought you'd be more thankful. Maybe giving you something in return for inducting me into our little organization was a bad idea, but I see you're just as disingenuous as ever.

  Ouch.

  “Come on!” he dug through his coat again, bringing out the empty wallet for Nobody to see, “If you had wanted to shower me in presents, the least you could do is gimme some dough. You've run me dry just making me come all this way!”

  “Are riches all that drive you?”

  “A nobody's gotta eat.” Xigbar pointed to his temple with his gloves, clicking his tongue as he gave flower-boy an especially stupid look, “Besides! No memories! Gotta have some kinda priorities kiddo.”

  “You're right.” he pulled back his hood, the nobody's hair barreling out like a great strawberry mane, “I should know better than to treat my fellow members with dignity and respect. Perhaps I'd be better off buying things for myself next time. Two Popsicle are objectively better than one.” 

  Guess Rosebud here really wanted him to eat, huh? How dreadfully quaint. It made sense to the Nobody, he couldn't want an investment to go to waste like this, even if it costed maybe two of five munny at most. What Marluxia wanted other than that was beyond Xigbar, but it wouldn't hurt to entertain him. He took one look towards the flower-boy, then at the ice cream in his hand. He slowly pressed it up against his lips and took the tiniest bite he possibly could from the salty treat. Whatever he did must not have been enough, because without the boy so much as moving, he suddenly had a whole salty mess smeared and dripping from his chin.

  That brat's smile will haunt his dreams forever. The nobody was his age, but giggling like a little lass after he smeared the icecream across his face and got onto his feet. It was cold, it was humiliating, and he hardly had any time to cuss the idiot out when he was well on his way into twilight town, his scythe a walking cane.

  “ _You're welcome.”_

 


End file.
